


I'll Be Seeing You

by SlabMeatPunch



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlabMeatPunch/pseuds/SlabMeatPunch
Summary: Klaus enters the VFW again hoping for a better outcome and he gets one





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this](https://gayklaushargreeves.tumblr.com/post/182835724321/also-i-need-a-fic-of-someone-in-that-bar) post. I think we all deserve to see Klaus happy.

Klaus debated turning around and leaving. The chances of anyone treating him any better than they did previously were so astonishingly low. He understood where they came from. After years of being mistreated you learn to understand other people’s viewpoints. 

He looked young. Too young to possibly have served in a war. To have loved and lost what he had

“Why won’t you go inside?” Ben’s voice caught him off guard, “Veterans of Foreign Wars,” he read the sign, “that’s you, so why don’t you go in?”

He shook his head, remembering the last time he had tried to have a drink here, “They don’t accept me, don’t think I belong. I mean who would believe the truth?”

“When has anyone ever accepted you?”

_ Dave _ , he wanted to say,  _ Dave accepted me. Dave loved me like I’d never been loved before. Made me imagine a future, a happy one, where we could grow old together,  _ but he didn’t. 

“When have you ever let that stop you?”

Klaus waved his hand dramatically towards his brother, “shut up shut up I’m going in. Are you happy now?” 

When he looked back his brother was gone.

He pushed the door open and looked around. Less people inhabited the bar than before but he still kept his head down, deciding to sit at the table closest to Dave. He closed his eyes and listened to the quiet music playing. Billie Holiday started to sing and he looked up at the picture on the corkboard through his tears. 

Standing up he started to sway, letting the song drown out his thoughts. He pulled the patch from his pocket and held it to his chest, feeling his heart seize. Warm tears left trails down his cheeks and he let himself cry. 

“It’s a good song, isn’t it?” Klaus opened his eyes to look at the person talking to him, “reminds me to live. Things ain't always bad.”

“You here to tell me to leave?” he wiped at his tears and put the patch back in his pocket, “I was afraid this would happen.”

“I’d never tell you to leave, I know you have your own reason for being here,” the man held his hand out in front of him and smiled at Klaus, “Steve.”

Klaus’s eyes lit up with recognition before he grabbed the offered hand and pulled the man into a hug. He stepped back still holding Steve’s hand, “no shit, huh? Klaus.”

“Can I get you a drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another part or expand in this but I got tired or wracking my brain on what to write. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
